High School Life
by someone who needs help
Summary: Percy is a punk and Jason is a new kid at school. this story is a story of their Misadventures as Percy takes a liking to Jason. This is going to be fun. There's going to be boyxboy smut here and there. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! M for future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is someone who needs help. This Is a Percy Jackson/Jason Grace story. Enjoy!**

Jason Grace was a rich boy who moved to Manhatten because Jupiter, his father had business, his mother left him with his father, and took his older sister, Thalia with her. His father decided that they would stay in Manhatten, so know him and his father life in a mansion on the far end of Manhatten. Percy Jackson was an average boy who lived in an apartment with his mother and his step-father who worked at a candy shop. His father left him and his mother when he was little. Percy had a love for water, he was usaully found on the beach after school if he wasn't at home soaking in the bathtub. But at school Percy Jackson was known as the notorious punk of Goode High. What kind of drama will bloom when these two boys paths entertwine.

''Jason are you ready?" came the gruffy, stern voice of Jupiter, who was standing by the doorway with a suitcase. Shortly after Jupiter called for him, Jason came down the stairs wearing faded jeans and a purple tucked in shirt. He had his red bookbag strapped on his back and grabbed the schedule from his father's hands.

"Yes sir." Jason said in a quiet voice.

Once Jason left the house, he rounded the corner into an alleyway, and dropped his bookbag on the grounded and pulled out blue jacket with the superman symbol on it. Of course he couldn't put it on at home because his father didn't approve of it, the jacket just wasn't the "Grace way". Jason had became obsessed with superman since he picked up a discarded comic book issue from 1st grade. He read about all of his adventures and bravery and decided he would be just like him. Once he wrote a letter to superman and wrote "send it to the fortress of solitude!" And putted a superman sticker on it.

Has he walked closer to school Jason notice a indian girl with choppy hair put into a braid, wearing a oldschool jock jacket and torn jean-shorts, and one Nike shoe on her left foot and a Sketcher shoe on the other walking next to a latino boy who looked life an elf wearing an army coat and he was cover in soot and had some of his brown curly hair singed black. Jason eyed them for awhile. They couldn't possibly be from this part of town right? Jason decided to stop worrying about it and picked up his route to school again. He was confident, today was his first day at Goode High and nothing would stop him from having a _good_ first day. It's been awhile since he had a good day, it's been a very long time since he had a good day.

...

"PERCYYYY" yelled Paul, Percy's step-father, and the only reason that percy hasn't been expelled from Goode High. " PERCYYY" Paul yelled once more. No answer. Paul walked down the hall to the bathroom and pushed the door open. there lied Percy laying in the bath tub doing nothing in particular. "You need to get ready for school Percy." Paul sighed, Percy does this everyday. he stays in the tub just for the sake of being in water. He simply loved water.

''Sure" was all percy replied with before lifting himself out the tub. Pual yelp before he realise percy had swimming trunks on. Percy just smirked then left Paul alne dumbfounded in the bathroom. Who wears swimming trunks in a tub?

Once percy got to his room he stripped off his trunks and replaced them with red briefs before sliding on tan shorts and putting on a baby blue polo shirt. _Ugly._ That what Percy thought about the outfit, but once he left the for school he could switch to his school clothes, If he Paul and his mom would to see him in his school clothes on again they would freak.

"Percy hurry up i'm taking you to school today." Paul said through the door but it was to late, Percy was already out the window. TBC.

Author Note: Sorry for such a short chapter the next one will be MUCH longer and I plan to update twice a week so till then please don't quit on the story and there will be smut here and there. BYE!


	2. PERVERT!

**Sorry for all the mistakes on the last chapter! But here is the next chapter and it Jason and percy don't hit it off so well . Percy gets a little pissy.**

Percy's P.O.V.

Yeah I heard what paul said, but I'd be damn if I showed up in these close. I don't evan know why I have them! But I decided to jump out the window. There's a old matress on the ground for me to land on so it'd be safe. I flopped on and off the matress, thank god the springs were intacked.

Now it's time to change out of these god awful clothes and put on my usaul clothes. First off were the shorts then off with the shirt. Everything was off except for my red briefs. I opened up my backpack and pulled out my dark denim jeans and I gotten them up to my knees when I heard a small gasp. I turned facing the street and I sall a tall blond man who's face was more red than a tomato and was wearing a... Superman jacket? That's stupid. Then I came to the sudden realization that I was basically naked infront another man who's kinda of really hot. I felt my face growing hot.

"THE FUCK, YOU PERVERT!" I practically schreeched. that seem to make him come to his sense and he ran away. I scrambled my jeans on and slipped on my leather jacket from my backpack while ruffling up my hair and I started to chase after that hot pervert.

Jason's P.O.V.

WHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCK! Why was that guy dressing and the street, why did I like it! The guy was only in RED briefs, displaying his washboard abs and his incredible legs. to top that he was tan for god's sake. I think my nose is bleeding.

"Hey were do ya think you're going!", The guy yelled, he was right behind me in dark jeans and a leather jacket exposing his bare chest. My nose was definantly bleeding now.

"I'm just heading to school!" I yelled back still running away but he was getting closer and closer and closer, then he jumped. his arms wrapped around my waist and we both went tumbling to the ground.

"School as in good high?" he asked and I nodded my head in response.

He instantly got off of me and lifted me up to face him. " you must be the new transfer student Chiron was talk'n about! he said it with grin. So we're did you use to live?"

"New Rome" I answered quickly. first time someone actually asked me that even though I travel a lot.

"Oh." he sounded disappointed. Where did he thought I use to live I thought I thought but terns out that statement was verbal.

"You mean were'd _you_ think I use to live, right?" I nodded. " Honestly I thought you came from creepville ya pervert."

"I-I'm not a pervert!" I stuttered. He just smirk and stepped closer backing me into the side of a building and he hovered over me ear.

"Are you sure?" he asked. " You've been blushing the hole time and you'd seem to enjoy seeing me in my briefs a bit _too_ much. Wouldn't you agree?" I whimpered a little.

He stepped back and chuckled. I was to flustered to move. "What time is it?" he asked me. I checked my watch. _SHIT!_ it's 9:55, we missed first period! I grabbed his hand and ran towards school."We're late!"

Percy's P.O.V.

Apparently we're late, apparently we missed first period, apparently I'm supposed to give two fucks. although I must emit This kid's backdoor looked delicious when he ran. Really delicious. guess I'm the pervert... Well I always was a pervert!

"Father is going to be so mad! The Transfer student squealed. Why would his dad be mad? It's only one period. And who calls their dad father anymore? Jason seemed so upset, it almost looks like... like he was crying? Oh shit he was crying and it's my fault I held him up, it's my fault we're late and that he's crying. I feel like a dick now.

"Look dude it's just on period it doesn't matter much." I said as we were arriving towords the school's entrance. He busted through the doors and to the office.

"Uh, who may you be, sir?" the office lady asked him. :MYNAMEISJASONI'MANEWSTUDENTHERE! I clapped mt hand over his mouth and told Sussie, the office lady, that he was with me. "Okay Percy", she said and let us go. I knew she was going the tell my father that I was late and had a new student, but whatever.

"So your name is Jason" I said with a small smile.

"And your name is Percy, Reminds me of the Greek hero Perseus. Jason responded with an agitated voice. He seemed a little angry. He took out a sheet of paper and told me his second period.

"You have science, so do I! Far warning the science teacher is a bit of a bitch." I said as I put my arm around his shoulder and started to lead him to the science room, however he pushed my arm off of him so I put my arm back and he pushed it off again. Then I wrapped both of my arms around his waist.

"Percy you don't have to touch or hold me to show me were the science room is." he said in an annoyed voice, but he was still blushing so I just winked at him and we continue walking with my arms around him. I enjoyed it a little too...

"Where here!" I said when we arrived at the door of the classroom. Jason unwrapped my arms from him and entered to classroom and I'd followed beind.

"Jason, Percy, both of you are 10 minutes late!" the teacher yelled. TBC


	3. not a chapter

hi guys. sorry for no update, my computer contracted a virus. got it fix though. so expect next chapter around 5pm. :-)


	4. Science Class

"Told ya she was kind of a bitch..." I wispered to jason. pushing him to an empty seat.

"Percy you will sit up front today and Jason come introduce yourself to the class." Mrs. Collis said.

Jason walked up to the front of the class and indroduce himself with a few stutters. And walked to his seat in the middle of the class. a few guys laugh to his stuttering and almost all the girls ooh and ah at his looks. we had an small discussion with bio-engineering and then heard the teacher constant whining about her broken marriage. the rest of the day went by smooth until we got to lunch.

TBC

A/N- sorry for the short chapter but next chapter will be jason's POV and longer


End file.
